Silent Night
by Sunpowers
Summary: The Guaridians of Ga'Hoole are dying, murdered by an unknown enemy far stronger and swifter than even the Pure Ones. They are loosing. Both the war and hope. But, there is hope. In a distant land, far across great waters, is an owl. And her name is Sky...
1. Chapter 1

(I've written several books before, but I'm writing this a little differently than those ones. I'm going to by writing this one by just using ideas from the top of my head. I'm not going to think about the story, I'm just going to type. If you don't like my story, at least tell my in a review.)

**Silent Night**

_The night was very dark. There was no moon for a new one was getting ready to appear later. Only the stars dotted the black, inky sky and those gave off little light. Everything was very still. There was no wind to disturb the thick forest and, with no moonlight, there was nothing to scare away the dark shadows. There seemed to be no life at all. Nothing._

_But there was._

_Deep within a thick Oak tree was a Great Gray owl. She was completely still; only the rising and falling of her chest giving away that she was alive. Even her eyes were closed. Something was wrong. She could sense it deep in her gizzard. Something was terribly wrong. _

"_Griselda, come inside with me, what are you doing out here?" A familiar voice made Griselda open a single eye; the yellow brightness of it seeming to radiate light._

_It was her mate, Smoke, coming back from hunting. With a silent tilt of his wings, the male Great Gray settled down next to Griselda; a thick, juicy mouse held between his talons. _

"_Something is wrong, Smoke." Griselda's voice was grave, as if something inside of her were dying. "Something is very, very wrong…." Her voice faded and she closed her eye once again._

_Smoke stared at his mate with concerned, yellow eyes and blinked. There was a long silence as Smoke waited for Griselda to say something more, but she didn't. She said nothing. _

"_Come Griselda, share this mouse with me. You must ease your mind and rest." _

"_No Smoke. I cannot rest. I cannot eat. I must wait."_

"_Wait for what?" Smoke was growing more concerned by the moment._

"_For a sign."_

_And surely a sign came. _

_A movement high above caught Smoke's eye and he glanced up, gasping. Griselda, too, looked up and her beak dropped opened. _

_About twenty or so Barn Owls were flying forth to an unknown destination. Their wing beats were silent as they moved flawlessly through the air; their eyes directed forward. This made Griselda's gizzard quiver and Smoke's heart race. There was a long silence as the two watched the Barn Owls head off and both Great Grays glanced at each other. The same question ran through their minds._

_What were the last of the Pure Ones doing here? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Sky glided easily through the swaying of branches of her home tree; a mouse gripped tightly in her talons. She was hungry and hadn't eaten anything so plump in days. The young Eagle Owl alighted down onto the branch which sat just outside of her hollow and flung her mouse into it, smacking her beak in hunger. Yellow eyes glistening, Sky hopped in, ruffled her feathers that consisted of many shades of brown and devoured the mouse in moments; fur, bones and all. Flopping down with a sigh of contentment, Sky closed her eyes; her wings strewed out comfortably.

Outside, the sun was just beginning to rise. Pink clouds and pale blue blessed the Yonder above as it chased the night away. Trees became darkened and mere silhouettes against the sky and, outside, Sky could hear the soft awakening of animals.

_Oh, if only life could be like this all the time. _Sky thought to herself. She didn't like working. Sky, though fit and in her prime, was very lazy when it came to working on something she didn't like. If there was any way someone could get out of working, Sky would be the one to find it. Shifting into a different sleeping position, Sky smacked her beak once again to get the last of the mouse taste down, and began drifting to sleep.

But a soft stirring of wind within her hollow made Sky opened her eyes once again. "Who's there?"

Standing at the very entrance of her hollow was Griselda, an old Great Gray owl and one of Sky's closest friends.

"Griselda, it's almost dawn! What are you doing here?" Sky, waking up a bit more, felt a twitch in her gizzard as she caught the panicked look on Griselda's face.

Griselda stumbled over and, with all of the breath she had left, proclaimed, "The Pure Ones are here!"

Sky felt her gizzard give a great shake and anger crept into her piercing, yellow eyes, making her feathers fluff out. Everyone had heard of the Pure Ones and their evil leader Nyra. Sky used to live in the same region as those dreadful owls and they were the exact reason she had retreaded here, along with Griselda and her mate, Smoke. She wanted to be as far away from those vile birds as possible and swore to never lay eyes on them as long as she lived.

"We have to leave. We have to leave right now. Come on, we'll go get Smoke and leave as soon as possible." Sky rapidly made her way toward the hollow entrance, flapping her wings and preparing to fly away, far away, as far as her wings would let her.

"Sky, we cannot leave!" Griselda had obviously caught her breath again and her stern, exuberant voice rang through the hollow.

Sky sighed. As a single, leaderless owl, Sky had very little to worry about or follow, and was a daring wanderer, always loving to fly off to unknown places, always ready to face unknown danger and always had a great sense of adventure. Griselda, on the other hand, was very clingy to her homes and the only reason she had left with Sky so many years ago was because she greatly hated the Pure Ones as well.

Sky remembered a long time ago, when she, Griselda and Smoke lived in the old forest and Griselda had cordially invited her to watch her only four chicks finally leave home and fly off. Sky, being such good friends with the owl, could never turn down such an offer and was quickly over at their home tree. The four chicks were all set to take flight together-for they had sworn to never leave home without each other- but, just as they took flight, Griselda began bawling her eyes out and launched herself into the air as if ready to force one of her chicks to stay. If it has not been for Smoke standing so close, she would've succeeded too. Smoke had snatched Griselda by the talon and forced her back into the hollow, telling his chicks to go. It took several hours of both Sky and Smoke holding Griselda down in the hollow before she finally calmed down and regained composure. After she did, she was fine and almost glad her chicks were able to care for themselves.

"And why not Griselda? We left last time, why is now so different?" Sky turned to face the Great Gray challengingly; her ear turfs making her look much larger, angrier than what she really was. But Sky could see the determination burning within this owl's yellow eyes and she knew that the chances of winning this argument were very thin, if not impossible.

"Because Sky, last time the Guardians of Ga'Hoole knew exactly where the Pure Ones were. Now they don't have the slightest idea, but we do. They're on our territory Sky! They're in forest! And it is our right and duty to protect it. Not only the forest, but maybe all of owl kind." Griselda stood tall and proud, staring Sky straight in the eye.

This elderly owl had always been good at giving convincing speeches and so, Sky hopped back into the hollow, settled down on the moss nest in the back she rarely used, and inquired, "Alright, what's your plan?"

A sly, devious smile slinked across Griselda's beak and, with great detail, she unleashed her plot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys, this is probably going to be my longest chapter only because it unfolds most of the plot. Anyway, enjoy and review!**

A large moon shone silver and a circle of mist surrounded it, making it look even larger. The night was starless; the inky blank sky seeming to have no end. Far below the moon was a lake, so still and unmoved, it was the perfect replication of the sky. Surrounding this lake was a forest, thick with leaves, fog and shadows. And, resting on the end of a heavy branch that sat right at the edge of the forest was Nyra, staring up at the moon with unblinking, black eyes. Her face glowed under the luminous moon and she stood very still, the only sign that she was still alive was her deep breathing.

Nyra's mind was racing with thoughts, questions and strategies. _I must find him. No, I _will_ find him. And when I do…._ Nyra was far too excited to even finish that thought. But her excitement quickly faded as yet another question came to mind. _But _how_ will we find him?_

While Nyra and the last of her Pure Ones still lived hidden in the Southern Kingdoms, a new and very strange story began to arise. Told with great detail, this story was about an eagle, so evil and angry, that he had been banned from eagle society. This made Nyra very curious. One night, while trying to find a nice, plump meal, she had overheard a Whiskered Screech owl father telling his somewhat older chicks this exact story just before they went to rest and Nyra couldn't help but stay and listen.

"They say he is far worse than even the Pure Ones. His eyes are like black fires; his wing beats sound like roaring wind and, when he talks, it is the voice of a snake, not an eagle. He is pure evil. His soul is black, his heart is no more and the only emotion he ever feels is hatred. They call him Feather because, every time he murders an owl, he plucks out one of his own feathers and leaves it with the dead body so everyone will know what he is capable of." The Whiskered Screech Owl's voice grew deep and haunting as he told deeper and deeper into the story.

"But why is he like that?" One chick asked; her voice high with fright.

"No one is quite sure of that, not even the other eagles. But most say he wasn't always like this. He used to be a kind fellow. I don't believe that part myself, but that's beside the point." Nyra heard the father ruffle his feathers and continue in that deep voice once again.

"Anyway, eagles are one of the most respected birds in the bird kingdom. They are said to have the kindest of hearts, the purest of souls and the most strategic minds, which is why they have their white heads. And they considered their white heads a crown. So, when they found out Feather was murdering other birds, they did the most unspeakable thing to him."

The father paused for dramatic effect and, with a voice so shallow, said, "They tore out all of the white feathers on his head and shunned him from the land."

Nyra felt a tingle go through her.

"Where is he now? Is he near us?" Another chick asked; his voice no better than his sisters.

The father let out a hearty laugh. "No, he's far away. In fact, he doesn't even live anywhere near us. They say, after he was shunned, that he completely left the Southern Kingdoms and headed south. He kept flying and flying. He flew over great waters, waters far larger than even the Sea of Hoolemere. He kept going south until, when he nearly died of exhaustion, he found a land far away from any other eagle. So he took refuge there. Now, most believe that he lives in the center of the thickest forest on that land and that he lives, not in a nest, but in the ground by a swamp. He hasn't changed, though, and still murders for fun." The owl paused again and Nyra guessed he was shaking his head. "But I think he's dead."

"I hope so!" "Me too!" "That would be a relief." Three small voices piped up.

"Darin!" Nyra looked up to see another female Whiskered Screech flying in. She guessed that was the mother. "Are you telling them that horrible story about that awful eagle?"

"Oh, come on dear, it's just a little story. Besides, it may not even be true."

"I told you to never let them hear that story! It's far too terrifying. Come along you three, into your beds. The sun's already rising"

And that was why Nyra was here, resting on a tree that sat at the edge of the thickest forest on this land. She had to find Feather. If she did, who knew what kind of power she could hold? That is, if she could get him on her side.

The sound of soft wing beats made Nyra blink out of her thoughts, but she didn't turn around to see who it was. She continued to stare at the moon.

"General Ma'am, the patrol has returned." The Barn Owl paused. "No luck."

Nyra shut her eyes tightly. She had to remain calm. She had to think straight. "Send out another patrol. We need to find Feather."

Vern-that was the Barn Owl's name-stepped forward timidly. "General Ma'am, if I may, how can we even be sure that Feather is here? I mean, for all we know, Feather could be dead…or, the story is just another story."

Nyra, with great rage, whirled around and swiped Vern across the face, leaving three long talon marks over his cheek. "Are you questioning my judgment? Do you believe I am _wrong_?"

Vern managed to remain standing, but felt as if he should be buried in a whole and wilfed. "No General Ma'am, not at all." He saluted Nyra with his right talon in the way she wished for all of them to do.

Nyra narrowed her eyes with contempt, then turned back and faced the moon. "Then send out another patrol."

Vern held back a sigh and, just as he was about to fly off, a boisterous hoot emanated from his right. Vern, in mid take off, glanced at Nyra, then into the forest, but could see nothing. Nyra saw nothing either as she stared into the shadows of the forest, searching for the owl of great noise.

Then, seeming to come out of nowhere, a massive female Eagle Owl burst from the shadows and shot over Vern's and Nyra's head like a brown blur. Vern, caught by surprised, puffed out his feathers and watched the owl as she hooted, looped and spiraled about; not seeming to have a care in the world. This irritated Vern. Nyra, on the other hand, was impressed by both the owl's size and speed.

The two Barn Owls watched as the stranger danced and spun in mid-air. Finally, Vern, agitated said something. "Excuse me!"

The Eagle Owl immediately stopped what she was doing and hovered in place as she rested her bright yellow eyes on the Barn Owls. A smile spread across her beak.

"G'day mates!" The owl hooted exuberantly with a thick accent. To Nyra, it seemed fake. She narrowed her eyes. The Eagle Owl, with great ease, alighted down onto Nyra's branch; her eyes seeming to scan every feather and marking on her and Vern.

Realizing the full size of this bird, Vern narrowed his eyes, fluffed himself out and stood as tall as any Barn Owl could. But it was too no avail for Vern was only about half the size of the owl and seemed barely near intimidating.

"I demand to know who you are and what your business is here." Vern declared, trying hard to stare the owl straight in the eye.

"Well there's no need to get snappy." The Eagle Owl stated heartily, still eyeing Vern closely. "The name's Dawn. Dawn Sky, but everyone just calls me Dawn. And I ain't doing nothin' wrong. Just a bit of huntin' is all." Now Dawn's gaze rested on Nyra; her wide eyes drinking the Barn Owl in.

As if realizing she was staring, Dawn looked away. "So what might you two owls be doin' out here to get all jittery when another owl comes along?"

"That is completely irrelevant to someone like you. It's private affairs." Vern snapped back, stepping forward with authority.

"Well all right then, don't lose your feathers over it. So, now that you know my name, what's yours?" Dawn inquired, twitching her two ear turfs.

"That's another thing you have no need to know." Vern declared quickly.

Dawn blinked, her yellow eyes casting a slight glow on both Nyra's and Vern's face. "Hm. Well, where'd y'all come from? Any place interestin'? I'm always up for a good story."

"We should be asking where you come from."

"Aw, I ain't too far away. Fly to the east of this land and you'll see my home. Can't miss it. It's in a big Oak." Dawn glanced at Nyra. "Whoa, nice scar. Where'd you get it?"

_For just a simple owl, she's quite curious about us. _Nyra eyed Dawn with great suspicion, but the great Eagle Owl took no notice. "Just a fight I got into with an old friend. Anyway, we're just traveling, well, we're looking for someone, actually. You might know him."

Dawn blinked again but, instead of asking who, she began to scan the forest around her as if searching for something. Her eyes finally rested on the thick, foggy forest behind them and, very slight, she narrowed her eyes. Then, Dawn wilfed ever so slightly and total fear washed over her face. "W-Who might you be lookin' for?" Yes, Dawn asked who, but to Nyra, it seemed the Eagle Owl already knew.

"His name is Feather. Might you know him?" Nyra stepped a bit closer to Dawn, pressing the question.

"Of course I know him!" Dawn tore her gaze away from the forest and dared to look at Nyra straight in the eye, relaxing a bit. "Well, I can't say I really _know_ him. But I've heard of him. Ain't he that eagle with no head feathers?"

Nyra nodded. Vern glanced at her, and then back at Dawn. Dawn shifted on the branch, making it groan slightly.

"Yes, that's him. Have you ever seen him? Or heard him maybe?" Nyra urged more answers. She had to know everything she could.

"Nope, and I'm glad. The stories I've heard about him say he murders for fun and that he's a horrible creature. Some even believe he's come straight from Hagsmire."

"Do you believe he's in there?" Vern now spoke up and Nyra glared at him. She knew what he was getting at.

Dawn took a moment to answer. "Well, I had a friend who went in there once, to prove Feather didn't exist." Dawn shook her head. "He never came back out, though there could be a thousand reasons why he didn't come back. Maybe he liked it in there, maybe a snake killed him, or maybe he drowned in one of the swamps. Who knows? But, I guess to answer your question, no; I don't think he really exists."

"Can you prove that?" Nyra asked, shooting Vern with a sharp stare.

"Why would I want too? Besides, even if he did exist, which I highly doubt, I'd never try to prove it. He'd kill me. He'd torture me. He'd rip out all my feathers and leave me to die." Dawn stepped forward and, just so Nyra could hear, whispered, "He's pure evil and, any kind of bird that murders for fun or murders at all in that case, doesn't deserve to live." Then she stepped back and stared at Nyra as if expecting her to understand something.

Nyra blinked, her black eyes glittering slyly. "Maybe Feather doesn't kill for fun. Have you ever thought, maybe, he kills the birds that are evil? And they're the ones who deserve to die, not him? And maybe he's not the evil one. Maybe evil is not evil, but it's actually good. So, how do you know what is good and what is evil?"

This seemed to make Dawn angry. Very angry. Dawn puffed out her feathers to make her look even larger, forcing Vern to step back, and drew herself to her full height. Then, with a voice so threatening it was out of accent, she said, "I know what's right and wrong. I know what's good and bad. I know the difference between evil and righteousness. The question is, do you?" And, with all of the pride and honor Dawn could hold, she lifted off into the sky and flew away though the inky blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, so, not much action happens in this chapter, but one of my favoritecharacters is introduced! Anyway, please enjoy and review even if you don't like it. I'll take harsh constructive criticism. Just tell me what you don't like about the chapter and I'll change it.**

Sky flew as fast and hard as she could. For the first time in her simple life, Sky was truly terrified. She knew exactly what the Pure Ones were up to and this made her gizzard shake with fear. Sky glanced over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being followed then made a sharp turn to the right, taking the long way back to her hollow. By the time Sky finally made it home, she was exhausted and it was far past sunrise.

"Sky! Where have you been? Are you alright? Did you find anything out? What happened?" Sky practically hurled herself into the hollow and, as she expected, was bombarded with questions by Griselda even before she could catch her breath. What she didn't except was to crash right into Smoke, Griselda's mate, as she barreled into the hollow.

"Smoke became worried about me when I didn't come back to the hollow. Don't worry, I explained everything to him." Griselda explained before Sky could even ask the question. Sky shut her mouth. Griselda knew her too well.

Smoke, back flat on the ground from being run over by Sky, hurled himself back onto his feet and helped sky up then swiped off some dust on her feathers. "Good morning, Sky." Smoke greeted heartily. "And how was your night? Adventurous I predict." Smoke hooted smugly. Sky made a face and rolled her eyes, turning back to Griselda whose face was quite serious and most likely anxious to hear the news.

Sky ruffled her feathers. "Have you heard the stories of Feather, the murdering eagle?"

Total dread crossed over Griselda's face as she already knew, by that simple question, what the situation was. And it was big. Smoke, as well, grew very thin with fear.

"They want to find him, bargain with him and get him on their side. But I'm guessing that they're probably trying to also recruit some more owls for Nyra's army. That's the most logical thing to do anyway." _That's a sentence I thought I'd never hear myself say._ Sky shook her head and watched Griselda closely as her eyes grew misty and her facial disks moved from such deep thinking.

Smoke, not wanting to get in Griselda's way, came to Sky's side and, together, they watched as Griselda, the old Great Gray, paced back and forth, stopped at the hollow entrance and looked out at the lighting sky, then began pacing again. Finally, she stopped and stared both Smoke and Sky straight in the eye.

"We have to tell the Guardians of Ga'Hoole." Griselda said with such force that Sky blinked in surprise.

"But, Griselda, do you have any idea how far away that is? I mean, not only is the journey long, but there would be no land for us to rest on, and there could be storms or we could be mobbed by crows or other owls, or-"

"Sky, we flew here from the Southern Kingdoms once, so we can most certainly fly back." Griselda declared.

"But you were much younger and we had a tail wind the whole way. So, if we fly back, we'd also be facing the wind which would make it that much harder."

"Make what much harder?" A small voice seem to come out of nowhere and, as all three owls turned their heads, the saw a much smaller one poking inside the hollow. It was Pebble, a small Pygmy Owl that was, for Sky's case, all too curious. She sighed. "Nothing that matters to you Pebble, now just go and bug someone else."

Pebble ignored the last part and hopped in. She knew that whenever a bigger owl-which was most owls around-said it didn't matter her, she knew it was something good. "Oh, come on Sky, you know I'm good at keeping secrets. Just tell me and then my beak will be sealed."

_If only._ Sky glanced at Griselda who seemed to be considering Pebble doubtfully. Everyone knew that Pebble was the best gossiper around. She was like a grog she in herself. "Well, what are you doing up so late anyway?"

Pebble shrugged. "I got hungry. Nothing really filling was out running last night. Well, not that I could find anyway. Now, I'm not going to leave until one you tell me." The small owl hooted stubbornly.

"Oh yes you will, even if I have to throw you out myself." Sky, puffing out in annoyance, progressed toward Pebble and the Pygmy's eyes grew wide as she to stumble back, knowing Sky was not the kind of owl to talk things out.

"Sky, no." Griselda's voice was stern and, just as Sky was about wrap her talon around the Pygmy's body, she stopped, mid grab, and set her talon down again. Letting out a huff, she took her place at Smoke's side again, grumbling.

Pebble let out a short sigh of relief and turned back to Griselda, shaking her feathers as if nothing happened. "Alright, so what's the verdict here?"

Griselda hesitated for a moment, sighed and explained the whole process of what happened just last night to Pebble in great detail.

If Pebble was flying, Sky knew that she would have gone yeep. The small creature wilfed to nothing more than a brown line and her eyes were unblinking with fear. Sky thought she saw her start to shake.

"Well, now that you've heard the story, _you _have to help us." Griselda concluded forcefully.

Sky could've sworn Pebble was going to faint. "M-Me? B-But what can I do? I'm just a Pygmy Owl. I'm so small compared to even a Barn Owl!"

"Pebble, look at Gylfie from the Band. She's even smaller than you and she fights as if she's just as big as me. An all of those other Pygmy Owls at the tree, let's not forget them. They may be small, but their courage and strength is great." Griselda couldn't have said that any better. Even Sky felt more courage.

Pebble puffed out to normal size once again and her eyes grew distant as she began to think over what Griselda had just said. _She's probably thinking about how amazing she'd sound once she got back from the trip and bragged to everyone about it. _Sky thought miserably and shifted that was the complete opposite of what Pebble was really thinking. In fact, in her mind, Pebble was contemplating what it would be like to actually see the Guardians of Ga'Hoole, to behold the massive tree that had housed so many heroes and to listen to the awe-striking stories from the past of how these great owls survived though so many brutal battles. Pebble felt excitement wash over her and she swelled up. Finally, the small Pygmy looked back up at the other three owls again and, slowly, she nodded. "Okay, I'm in." She turned to Griselda in the most competent way she could. "What's your first order, Griselda?"

"Good." Griselda nodded, obviously pleased by the response. Then, she faced everyone else again; her voice incisive and sharp.

"So tonight, I want you, Smoke, to head south and warn all of the owls you can find. Sky, you head north, Pebble, you west, and I'll head east. Tell all of the owls that they should be very cautious about what they do and when they hunt and also to keep a close eye on their young'uns. Everyone got it?"

The three other owls nodded.

"Alright, we'll meet back here at tween time and then we'll set off for the Southern Kingdoms."

There was a short pause as everyone took in their new orders. There was no point in complaining with Griselda's logic. Everyone knew she was right. Sky glanced, first, at Griselda, then Smoke, and finally Pebble. It was almost hard to believe what was happening. The old, female Great Gray had come to her, just last night, telling her about the Pure Ones and now they were preparing to warn the rest of the forest, and fly off to the Southern Kingdoms, all in just a couple of hours. Sky shivered. The terror that Sky felt as she was flying back to her hollow just a little while ago crept back into her gizzard and one question repetitively raced through her mind.

_What's going to happen to us?_


End file.
